The Legend of Zelda The Triforce of the Gods Part One
by pokegurl23
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Link must make tough decisions on his quest to rescue the love of his life, Princess Zelda. Please read and review!


The year was 1991. Sixteen-year-old Link, with his uncle's guidance, picked an apple from a tree. The two men then made their way back home. Link couldn't believe his eyes: He was holding a basket of the season's first harvest! All of a sudden, while eating dinner with his uncle our hero heard the voice of a young woman about his own age.

"Help me! I am inside the castle dungeon," she cried out. Link had met the girl in a dream; her name was Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Due to her pleas for help, Link decided to rescue the young maiden in the middle of the night. He took his traveling cloak as a disguise and went to Hyrule Castle, where he found a secret passage.

In the castle dungeon, Link discovered Zelda in a cell. The two young adults looked into each other's eyes and smooched. While speaking with the princess, Link was appalled to find out that she was imprisoned because she was the seventh maiden to be sacrificed.

Link and Zelda escaped on a horse. The green-robed swordsman wanted to take Zelda to a church so she could hide from the wizard Agunim and his minions. While there, Princess Zelda told Link the story of the Triforce.

"The Triforce is the key to the Sacred Realm. Hundreds of years of peace followed our first war. Father and I did what we could to save our people from the disaster that struck Hyrule, but we could not. Then Agunim appeared out of nowhere. His magic chased away the evil force."

"All of a sudden, while inside Hyrule Castle, Agunim's personality changed completely. He took authority and stole the throne from Father. I was devastated when he destroyed my father."

Agunim came down from the heavens and took Princess Zelda away.

"Zelda!" screamed Link in agony. But the beautiful princess was gone for good.

"The Master Sword! You must obtain the Master Sword if you wish to defeat Agunim properly!" shouted Zelda as the villain carried her into the heavens.

While visiting Kakariko Village, Link saw himself depicted on a "Wanted" poster. "Hey, that's not me!" he said, but no one believed him. In front of a nearby temple, Link and his companion Ganty saw a stone statue, which was guarding...something valuable. Inside, the two travelers found the elder Saharasla.

The elderly gentleman told them about the Golden Triforce and how it was passed down from the Seven Sages to their descendants. An evil man, Ganondorf, stole the Triforce from them and took it for himself. He was banished to the Sacred Realm, never to be seen again.

"Link, you must collect three pendants: the Pendants of Power, Wisdom and Courage; they will help you obtain the Master Sword, which sleeps in the Lost Woods."

"There is something very important I'd like you to know, young lad. Your mother and father, who fought in the Sealing War, and yourself are the descendants of the Guardian Knights," Saharasla said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Link said in disbelief, "I didn't know."

While in Agunim's clutches, Princess Zelda watched as her kidnapper tried to read the last lines of a spell by the light of the silver moon.

"I...can't...read...this..." Agunim choked out. "The moon is not...bright enough."

Inside the Eastern Palace, Link found The Pendant of Power. He added it to his collection, which consisted of his new find and the Pendant of Courage.

Link obtained the Pendant of Wisdom going up the steps of the Tower of Hera. "Last one...and then the love of my life will be mine!" he said to himself as he struggled to ascend the steep stairs.

Our young hero found the Master Sword in the Lost Woods; it was just what he needed to save Zelda. Agunim, who took orders from Dark Lord Ganon, began preparing to sacrifice the Princess of Hyrule. As wielder of the Master Sword, Link tried to defeat Agunim, but did not prevail.

The dark wizard sent Zelda into the heavens and Link was attacked by wild beasts. By entering the six palaces in the Dark World and defeating each boss, the young lad rescued all six of the other maidens; only Princess Zelda remained.

Link saw Zelda near Turtle Rock, where Ganon and Agunim also were.

Unfortunately, he transformed into a beast due to a "heart of stone." Zelda broke through her crystal barrier and spoke to Link.

"Link, hear my voice..." the princess said.

"Zelda!" Link cried out, pulling his true love into an embrace.

Bruised and beaten, he tried with all his might to defeat his enemy, Ganon, in his tower.

Link's trusty companion, Ganty, shot the Silver Arrow at Ganon while calling him something very vulgar. With the Dark Lord vanquished, all of Hyrule rejoiced. The Golden Triforce came to Link, requesting that he make a wish.

"I wish..." began Link.

"I wish for my family to be proud of what I've done," he decided.

And so it was done. In addition, Princess Zelda became Queen of Hyrule and Link, her faithful advisor. The green-clothed hero offered Ganty an apple in the Hero's Orchard; she accepted.

"May I take one?" asked Zelda.

"Of course!" smiled Link.


End file.
